familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Howard William Hunter (1907-1995)
}} Biography Howard William Hunter was an American lawyer and was the fourteenth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1994 to 1995. His nine-month presidential tenure is the shortest in the church's history. Hunter was the first president of the LDS Church born in the 20th century and the last to die in it. He was sustained as an LDS apostle at the age of 51, and served as a general authority for over 35 years. Early Life Hunter was born in Boise, Idaho. His father was not a Latter-day Saint (he joined the church in 1927)2 and would not allow his baptism until he was 12; Hunter was ordained to the Aaronic priesthood several months after he turned 12.3 He was the second person to become an Eagle Scout in the state of Idaho.4 In March 1923, the Boise Ward, where Hunter had been a member since his baptism, was split, and he ended up in the new Boise 2nd Ward. It initially met in a Jewish synagogue that was provided free of charge. When calls were issued to build the Boise LDS Tabernacle, Hunter was the first to pledge money for the building, offering $25.4 Hunter had a love for music and played the piano, violin, drums, saxophone, clarinet, and trumpet. He formed a band called Hunter's Croonaders, which played at many regional events and on a cruise ship to Asia. Marriage and Family After the death of Hunter's first wife in 1983, he married Inis Stanton in 1990 while president of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. Both of Hunter's sons who lived to adulthood became lawyers. References * - Wikipedia * Howard W Hunter - LDS Church History * #6272714 External Links * Howard W Hunter - LDS.org Teachings of the Presidents of the Church * Howard W Hunter - LDS Church Student Manual * General Conference Talks by Elder Hunter - LDS.org * Howard W Hunter - Grandpa Bill's GA Pages Bibliography * The Ensign, April 1995; "The Lord's Good and Faithful Servant"; p. 8 - LDS Ensign - Aprl 1995 * My Father the Prophet - LDS Ensign Jan 2016. * The Church News, March 11, 1995; Multiple stories on death of President Hunter * The Church News, June 11, 1994; Multiple stories on succession of President Hunter * Deseret News, October 15, 2007; "Sister Enis (sic) Egan Hunter, wife of the late President Howard W. Hunter, dies" * Music, Law and Leadership - Notes from the life of Elder Hunter. - Deseret News * Howard W Hunter - MormonWiki Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:California lawyers Category:Deaths from cancer in Utah Category:Deaths from prostate cancer Category:Distinguished Eagle Scouts Category:Official historians of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:People from Boise, Idaho Category:Presidential Citizens Medal recipients Category:Presidents of the Church (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Southwestern Law School alumni Category:20th-century historians Category:20th-century American lawyers Category:Religious leaders from California Category:Religious leaders from Idaho